The present invention features a candle box for safely burning items (e.g., candles, incense) and for displaying a variety of themes. The candle box comprises a top panel, a bottom panel, a first side panel, a second side panel, and a back panel. A storage compartment is disposed in the first side panel, the second side panel, and the top panel. The storage compartment functions to store items such as a candle, matches, incense, the like, or a combination thereof. The candle box further comprises a front panel removably attached to the first side panel and the second side panel via a tool-free attachment means. A first trim component is removably attached to the first side panel via a tool-free attachment means, and a second trim component is removably attached to the front face of the second side panel via a tool-free attachment means. The first trim component, the second trim component, and the front panel are removable and can be replaced with different first trim components, second trim components, and front panels, respectively.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.